


A Prophecy of Muse and Monster

by KryptoniteTie



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Prophecy, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptoniteTie/pseuds/KryptoniteTie
Summary: As foretold by the Oracle of Dimension 52. Ties into Tommy Series.





	A Prophecy of Muse and Monster

 

 

A curse falls upon the land, a Muse and Monster will ignite a cataclysm with the power to swallow the universe whole.  
  
A ring of heroes will rise to try and stop the beast.  
  
A hardy youth,  
a child lost in their own world,  
one who questions the nature of things,  
one who is calm in the face of danger,  
one who has been inspired,  
one who has been learned,  
one who has stood up to the greatest foe,  
a false psychic,  
and two men.  
  
If they are to fail,  
  
The Monster will be defeated by The Man Who Acts,  
and The Muse will be sated by The Man Who Speaks.  
  
  
_**Krmv Givv, Hsllgrmt Hgzi, Jfvhgrlm Nzip, Xllo Svzw, Yilpvm Svzig, Ulfi Vbvh, Tivzgvhg Dziirli, Ufgfiv Hvvi, Hrc Urmtvih, Slob Nzxpvivo** _


End file.
